1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to radio communications, and more particularly to techniques for use in controlling an access point mode of operation for a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices (e.g. end stations or “STAs”) configured to operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like may communicate in wireless local area networks (WLANs). Such mobile devices may be further configured to enter and operate in an access point (AP) mode of operation (e.g. in an “infrastructure mode” or “micro-AP mode”), so that other communication devices may associate with them for “direct” RF communications therebetween, i.e. without the data traversing any fixed wireless network infrastructure.
Unfortunately, such “mobile APs” may be undesirable sources of interference, for example, to some WLAN installations, such as enterprise WLAN installations. Thus, IT policies in enterprises could require or advocate that such mobile devices disable the feature once in coverage of their WLAN. While mobile devices are operating as mobile APs, however, they are unable to perform scanning operations for the identification of other WLANs, since they must be tuned to an AP operation channel to provide suitable communications for associated devices.
Other networks and environments may experience the same or similar problems. What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art.